transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Skids (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
The dopey-looking Skids spends a lot of his time arguing with his twin brother Mudflap and trying to outdo him in crazy stunts, all while believing he's the responsible, level headed one, he and his brother sometimes may be jerks, but they are actually good Autobots inside. In his own mind, everything dangerous and dopey he does is simply making him a better warrior. And that means one day, one glorious day, Optimus Prime will notice him! Prime even looking in his direction makes him babble, fall over, and generally fail to make an impression, but that won't stop him trying! Underneath it all, he harbors a secret fear that Mudflap is actually the superior warrior of the pair... which is probably true. Biography Arriving to Earth Skids and his brother Mudflap arrived to Earth and crashed near a Chevy Beat and Trax, however Mudflap called Skids fat when he said that the Trax and Beat makes him "look skinner", Skids was angry at his brother that he punched him and told Mudflap to never call him "Fat" ever again, but then the vehicles have left which angers Skids even more, he was about to punch his brother again until the two saw a Ice Cream truck, the two wanted to scan the truck, but Skids got an idea, why not scan half of the car, Mudflap agreed and the two scanned Half of the truck, Mudflap later complained that he wanted to be on the front, But Skids told him to shut up and smell his ass. later they went to Mission City were their energon radioation was detected by the other Autobots. when Lungut arrived Skids ran away and Mudflap tried to stop him, SKids explained him that running away was a planm later Cyclonus attacked them only to be killed by Sideswipe, then they ripped Nightstick in half, in the way the encountered Iron Man lying on the ground and tried to help Optimus in fighting Soundwave after the battle they could be seen fighting inside the Diego Garcia NEST base. At NEST Later, he and his brother gave their farewells to Sam Witwicky was heading back home. during their stay on Earth, they made fun and bugged many of the Autobots like Arcee, when Moonracer got depressed they refused to help Knock Out in cheering her up, later they took part of the battle in Texas. The Fallen's Revenge Shanghai Skids and his brother were part of a taskforce deployed in Shanghai to root out Decepticon activity. In their combined ice cream truck alternate mode, they rolled through the evacuated zone, taunting and trying to lure out the Decepticons in the area. When the Decepticons did show themselves, they gave chase to the escaping Sideways. However, their slow and ungainly choice of vehicle could not keep up with the fugitive, and they rounded a corner too sharply, tearing their combined form in half. Even though Mudflap took the blame for the separation, Skids still berated (and smacked) his brother for his failure. Skids reminded his brother that they were in a combat situation and wondered what was wrong with him. Back at NEST Upon arrival at Diego Garcia and NEST headquarters, the twins received new, separate alternate modes. A fight broke out between the two of them over which vehicle they wanted, and Skids "called" the Beat, resigning Mudflap to the form of a Trax. On The Run with Witwicky Later, the twins, along with the other NEST-allied Autobots, were dispatched to look for Sam Witwicky when Decepticons were detected heading towards his location. After Optimus Prime was killed by Megatron, the twins helped the Autobot force fight off the Decepticon leader and Starscream, allowing Sam, Leo Spitz, Mikaela Banes, Moonracer, Arcee, Knock Out and Bumblebee to make good their escape. Skids and Mudflap met up with The Autobots and the humans, and together they fled to a remote location. After teasing Leo for a while for his panic attack, Sam inquired whether one of them could interpret the Cybertronic symbols he had become obsessed with, but the twins claimed that they couldn't read the ancient Language of the Primes, and weren't much into reading, anyway. later they are attacked by the now rebooted Longarm, Barricade and Frenzy, but they are defeated. Searching the Matrix They all then go to New York to meet up with Agent Simmons, then go to the Smithsonian to find Jetfire, Jetfire teleports them all to Egypt and explains to them about the Fallen betrayal and the Matrix, When the Matrix could not be found at the ruins of Petra, the twins began arguing with each other over why they were following Sam, which soon escalated into physical violence. As their brawl nearly crushed the humans, Bumblebee picked up the twins in each hand, slammed them together, and threw them outside the ruins, which Skids considered to be just rude. Fortunately, their bickering created a hole in the wall where the Tomb of the Primes lay, and with it, the Matrix. Battle on Egypt When the Decepticons attacks on Egypt. Skids stays with Simmons, Leo, Knock Out and Mudflap to serve as a decoy. but they encounter 3 Decepticons combiners, Skids and Mudflap are defeated by them, but KO is able to kill 2 of them, but Bombshock escapes. he contacts Storm Jet for aid in dealing with Bombshock, after the Decepticon is killed. he reunites with the other Autobots and NEST. Cryptids Sometime after the battle, most of the Autobots returned to NEST, while the others went to meet the President, when James Rhodes went to visit NEST as he was considering joining it, he asked what the Decepticons were up to, Skids told him that if they knew they would beat them, later he and Mudflap watched the news about Bigfoot, but Mudflap ended up accidentaly unpluging the TV, causing them to fight after Skids called Mudflap an orge, Rhodes stopped them, Skids and Mudflap then asked him to search info about Bigfoot for them, Rhodey did and Skids descovered that it looked like an Cybertronian ape and showed an hologram of it to Rhodes. Battle for the Tesseract Skids took part of the battle at Sam's collage, after it, Lennox ordered him and the other Autobots to go back to NEST, while He, Sam Witwicky, Robert Epps, Clint Barton, James Rhodes, Bumblebee, Moonracer, Arcee, Chromia, Brains and Wheelie went to investigate about SHIELD. later when the Decepticons attacked again, to harvest the sun with the Infinity Stone known as the Kanjira Stone with the intention of rebuilding the Allspark, unaware that the end result would end up in the destruction of the universe. he joined the other Autobots in the battle at Nevada, the battle was won and he managed to survive it. Relationships Friends and Allies *Optimus Prime - Leader, Teammate *Bumblebee - Teammate *Sideswipe - Teammate *Camshaft - Teammate *Moonracer - Teammate *Ironhide - Teammate *Jolt - Teammate *Rollbar - Teammate *Ratchet - Teammate *Knock Out - Brother, Teammate *Chromia - Teammate *Arcee - Teammate *Elita-1 - Teammate *Nightbeat - Teammate *Swerve - Teammate *Dune Runner - Teammate *Blazemaster - Teammate *Mirage - Teammate *Sam Witwicky - Ally *William Lennox - Teammate *William Parker - Teammate *Robert Epps - Teammate *Robert Turner - Teammate *Graham - Teammate *Duke Burns - Teammate *Peter Burns - Teammate *Steve Grant - Teammate *Ryan - Teammate *Jon Carlic - Teammate *Bulkhead - Ally *Jetfire - Ally *Wheelie - Ally *Mikaela Banes - Ally *Leo Spitz - Ally *Seymour Simmons - Ally *James Rhodes - Former Teammate Family *Mudflap - Twin brother Enemies *Lugnut *Cyclonus *Nightstick *Bombshock *Mudslinger *Stakeout *Longarm - Teammate turned Enemy Appearances/Actors *Canon (5 stop motions) **''Transformers: Earth Protectors'' (First appearance) - Staceyalex532 **''Iron Man'' - Staceyalex532 **''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen'' ***''Bumblebee'' - Barricade24 ***''Moonracer'' - Barricade24 **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' - Tom Kenny, RoadRage **''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - RoadRage Trivia Gallery ''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-35-21-11.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-50-58-95.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-51-03-55.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-51-51-40.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_10-58-43-55.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-09_12-17-38-52.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-36-12-24.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-43-23-70.jpg Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Living Characters Category:Transformers Earth Protectors Autobots Category:Transformers Tales of the Fallen Autobots Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Autobots Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Transformers S.H.I.E.L.D. Autobots Category:Iron Man Autobots